


keep it squeaky

by yuchi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Indifferent Character, Sicheng's BAD, ayo where the healthy relationship tag at, there's no explicit sex in this one sorry, what else is there to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchi/pseuds/yuchi
Summary: "How do I, very respectfully, solicit my boyfriend for sex?"Sicheng looks up from his magazine, eyes half-lidded with disinterest. "I don't think Hallmark sells a 'can I pop your cherry?' card."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 40
Kudos: 249





	keep it squeaky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technicolours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolours/gifts).



> title from 34+35 by ari

Yukhei is blessed. Incredibly blessed, one might say: he's hot, he has a hot boyfriend, his grades aren't that bad for someone who isn't really trying. But there's just one tiny little hitch in the plan, one teeny blemish on the spotless painting that is his life. And that is because he hasn't gotten laid in three months.

Not that he's complaining. Making out is great. Making out with Mark, even better—he would go as far to say that it was one of his favorite pastimes. But a man can only go through so many JO sessions in the shower before his roommate wakes up. 

Said roommate brings the sore point up one night, when they're both on their beds staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars Yukhei had stuck to their ceiling. "You know, I'm surprised I haven't been sexiled yet," Sicheng remarks in a blasé manner. 

"Why would I sexile you if I'm not having sex," Yukhei replies in the same deadpan tone. 

Distantly, he can hear the sound of Sicheng's sheets rustling—the senior has flipped over on his bed to face him, head propped up with an elbow. "You haven't gotten laid in three months?" he asks incredulously. 

Yukhei groans, hugging a pillow to his face. "I'm very bad at confrontation, okay?" 

"Does it _have_ to be a confrontation?" 

"God, I don't know." Yukhei tosses the pillow to the floor. "He's just never brought it up. And it's fine, obviously, I respect his boundaries," Yukhei amends. "But Mark is really hot and sometimes I want him to sit on my lap and make him cry."

Sicheng nods. "That's valid."

He turns to Sicheng, mirroring his position. "Don't tell him I told you, but he's a virgin." 

Sicheng raises his brows. "I know. We were friends first." 

"Oh." Yukhei wrinkles his nose. "Well, do you know why?" 

"I didn't really get his autobiography when we were playing two truths, one lie," Sicheng says dryly. "But he's your _boyfriend,_ Yukhei. All you need to do is ask." 

* * *

Mark, in Yukhei's impressionable and adoring eyes, is perfect in every conceivable way. They had met when Mark walked into Yukhei and Sicheng's room, right when Yukhei was pleading with Sicheng to cover their groceries for the week. 

"Please, daddy, I've been very good today," he was whining, just as Mark opened the door.

Without missing a beat, Mark had held up Sicheng's copy of Biology by Campbell. "Sicheng, do you want your book back? Hi, you must be Yukhei."

After a month of broke ass dates on campus where they mostly just hung out and sipped coffee, Yukhei had asked him to seal the deal and Mark immediately said yes. Yukhei then proceeded to text every single one of his friends that he was taken. 

**renjun**  
3:18 am

i have a bf :)

cool  
when r u gonna pay me for the orange chicken we got last week

good night renjun.

Over the last three months, they've made a habit of waiting for each other after class, even if it's just to meet up for a short while or grab a snack at the vending machines. And it's been great, it really is. The fact that his balls may shrivel up and die soon is just a small con.

Case in point: Yukhei is waiting by their favorite vending machine when Mark bounds up to him with a smile. Distinctly, he can hear a choir singing as the clouds part to bathe sunlight on the heavenly perfection that is his boyfriend. 

"'Sup," Yukhei drawls, leaning against the cold glass of the machine.

"Hey, babe." Mark pulls him down by the collar to kiss him, short and sweet. "How was chem lab?" 

"I managed to not break something this time," Yukhei reports proudly. 

"Good." Mark points a finger at him. "I can't 'put in a good word' for you at the stock room every other week."

"It's my tuition! I can do whatever I want with it." 

"You have no idea how much Pyrex costs, do you," Mark sighs fondly.

Yukhei waggles his eyebrows. "You can teach me all about the importance of _safe handling_ tonight." 

To his dismay, Mark grimaces. "Sorry, I can't hang out today," he says apologetically. "I have a thing with my roommates."

Yukhei nods in perfect understanding. Mark's roommates are _very_ protective of him, despite all of them being younger. He thinks he's still traumatized from the time he saw Jeno bend a steel pipe into a 90 degree angle with his bare hands. "Please, don't let me keep you. We can hang out some other time."

Mark sighs, pulling him down again to give him a long, lingering kiss. "I'll see you soon, okay?" he promises.

"Mhm. Take care."

Mark leaves with an enthusiastic wave of his hand, grinning widely when Yukhei returns the gesture. God, his ass looks so good in those jeans. And the extra unbuttoned button on his shirt? Yukhei might as well be a Victorian man seeing ankle for the first time.

It takes three days and a very graphic biology lesson for him to snap. The first thing he says to Sicheng when he returns to their room is "How do I, very respectfully, solicit my boyfriend for sex?"

Sicheng looks up from his magazine, eyes half-lidded with disinterest. "I don't think Hallmark sells a 'can I pop your cherry?' card."

"I just want everything to go great, okay!" Yukhei groans, flopping facedown onto his bed. "It'll be his first time. Imagine how much pressure that is. What if I _cum too early._ "

"Would you rather he fuck someone else?"

"Fuck. No." Yukhei almost snarls at the thought of the flirty bartender in the campus pub who most _definitely_ kept giving Mark free drinks to get into his pants. He groans again, kicking his feet in the air.

 _"Well?"_ Sicheng demands. 

Yukhei sits up straight to face Sicheng, stone cold sober. "Dong Sicheng, you are officially sexiled."

Nodding gravely, Sicheng throws up a salute. "You honor me, sir." 

"Now, go! I need to find where I stashed my condoms. I have not used those things in a _while."_

"Oh, use mine in the nightstand. They're Magnums, though." 

The sentence doesn't register until Sicheng closes the door behind him. Very gingerly, Yukhei tugs the nightstand drawer open; front and center is a black and gold box. 

Yukhei pushes the drawer closed with the tip of his finger. He'll need to make a trip down to the drugstore.

  
  


**THE FUCKING LOML**  
7:38 pm

can i take you up on that offer to hang out?

cool cool. ur room?

yep  
just bring your sexy self

definitely  
i have nothing else to offer

wait no :(  
ur very sexy inside and in your brain

i know i was just messing with ya :)  
see u l8r babe

Mark looks perfect as always in a ratty Carharrt shirt and sweatpants when he pushes the door open, peering around with curious eyes. "No Sicheng?" he questions, settling on Yukhei's covers.

"He's in the library," Yukhei coughs.

"Tight. By the way, I can't stay for too long, sorry," Mark says with a grimace. "I know this sounds like an excuse, but I forgot that I have a paper and I only remembered on the way here."

"Oh, it's cool. We can Netflix," Yukhei suggests. "Uh, I've started Yowamushi Pedal?"

"Fine with me."

Checkmate. Mark is too nice to admit that he doesn't want to watch a sports anime, and when that happens he'll inevitably try to distract Yukhei by making out with him. The first two episodes or so, Mark is at least pretending that he's paying attention, but by the third he's furiously attacking Yukhei's lips with his own. 

"You didn't like the show?" Yukhei pants against his mouth. 

"Baby, I _am_ the show," Mark replies, and oh god, Mark is on top of him. He's straddling Yukhei's waist. He might start crying. This is finally it. 

Mark latches his mouth onto Yukhei's neck, sucking like his life depended on it; it'll definitely bruise, but Yukhei is on horny autopilot so he can't bring himself to care. He slides his hands down Mark's sides, settling them on that _tiny_ waist as Mark continues his mission to make Yukhei's neck look like a plum.

His ass is just—it's just _there,_ sitting tantalizingly on Yukhei's stomach, and if he scooched down just a little further it would provide some much-needed relief for his slowly hardening dick. But just when Yukhei has worked up the courage to actually put his hands on those cheeks, Mark pulls off his neck with a wet _pop_ to look at Yukhei's alarm clock. 

"Ah, shit." His lips are swollen, and his hair is a veritable mess. Yukhei looks up at him in shock. "It's getting kinda late... I still have that paper."

"Write it here," Yukhei says desperately, dick-to-mouth filter thrown to the wind.

"Sorry, dude. My material is back in my room." Mark bends down to give him an apologetic kiss, smiling ruefully at him as he clambers off the bed. "I'll sleep over next time, okay?"

It's cool. It's cool. He's definitely not bummed out. "Okay. Good night, Mark." 

"Good night, babe."

Yukhei sighs as soon as Mark closes the door, staring at the ceiling in defeat. So much for the condoms in the nightstand.

**don't look at his crotch**  
10:16 pm

you can come back now  
mark just left

did you fuck????

no but we made out  
my pp hard :(

go think of mark when you beat off or smth

maybe i will!  
gimme 10 more minutes

... glad to help

It's _just sex._ With his actual _boyfriend._ For the life of him, Yukhei cannot fathom why this is so hard. Sex always came easy to him—almost _too_ easy, Sicheng often grumbles. But those people were just flings and one night-stands and mistakes. Mark is _Mark._

It's embarrassing, actually, how much he likes Mark that he thinks he's going to be sick. Around him, Yukhei still gets tongue-tied and five hundred different kinds of distressed, and he constantly thinks it's a miracle that Mark still hasn't dumped his sorry ass, especially since he's been ignoring his boyfriend's texts ever since Netflix with no chill night. 

He's hanging around the vending machine like a loser when he spots Mark coming from his own classes, upon which he promptly turns around and hunches over to look inconspicuous as he skulks away. 

"Yukhei. Yukhei!" Mark calls, a little bewildered. "What the fuck, where are you going?" 

He stops in his tracks. Maybe if he stays still enough, Mark will think he's a statue. 

"Xuxi, are you avoiding me?" 

Oh god, he pulled out the pet name. Yukhei turns around guiltily, hoping to god that his backpack will absorb him. 

No such luck. Mark is frowning at him with his arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping impatiently on the floor. "Not cool, dude."

"I'm sor- _ry,"_ Yukhei whines, taking both of Mark's hands in his. "Can we talk about this in private? We can pick up a pizza and go to my room." 

"Are you paying for it?"

"Every single topping."

"And beer?"

"And beer."

Mark must be feeling especially pissed because he orders a large overload and a six pack of Coors Light, but Yukhei doesn't pay any heed to his crying wallet. Lying in bed with an empty pizza box on the floor and Mark cuddled up against him is well worth the impending poverty. 

"So why _were_ you avoiding me, hm?" Mark finally asks. 

"I was just thinking about something, and it became this whole thing, and I think I spiraled, but like—" Mark looks up at him from where his head is settled on Yukhei's arm, and he clams up. "Um, Mark? Are you ace, by any chance? Or sex-repulsed?" 

"I guess I never really thought about it," Mark answers absently. "Why, do you want to pop a finger in my asshole?" 

Hello, Yukhei Junior. Unfortunately, Mark's thigh just happens to be resting on his crotch, and there's no mistaking the look of utter shock on Mark's face. "Did you just... get fully erect?" 

"I have a lot of repressed feelings," Yukhei wheezes.

Laughing, Mark scoots forward to kiss him. "So that's what this was about. Really, Xuxi." 

"Sorry again." 

"If you _must_ know," Mark says with a smile and a fond roll of his eyes. "I'm not the kind to go looking for sex. But I care about you and _your_ needs, you know. If you want me to give you a brojob, then I'm open to the idea." 

"Is that all I am to you? A bro?"

"You didn't get laid for three months because of me. I think we're way past that." 

Yukhei knits his brows together, pulling Mark closer. "I don't want to force you into anything you don't want..." 

"If I decide it isn't for me, I'll tell you," Mark assures him. "But I'm willing to try. I trust you, okay?" 

Yukhei's blood doesn't know where to go—head or dick. Mark is willing to try things. For little old _him._ Mark trusts _him. "_ I was gonna get you a card," he blurts out stupidly. 

"You could have just asked?" 

"Why am _I_ more embarrassed about this than you are?" 

_"Bèn dàn,"_ Mark laughs, and Yukhei's stomach does a little flip. "Sicheng taught me that." 

A very clear image of a nine-inch dick comes to mind. "Can we not talk about Sicheng when we are talking about very serious sexy stuff?" 

"Mm, you're just _oozing_ sex right now, babe." He laughs again, drawing back from Yukhei with a snort. "Did it just _twitch?"_

"Don’t laugh at my agony," Yukhei groans, pulling a pillow into his lap. 

"Sorry, sorry." Mark kisses him again. "I'm glad we were able to talk about this." 

"Me, too." As cute as the moment is, his boner is starting to get a little painful. "... Were you serious about the brojob?" 

It's Mark's turn to flush, pressing his palms to his ruddy cheeks. "Maybe not right now," he admits with a shy smile. "I haven't done anything like this before, and... I need to psych myself up for it, I guess. Sorry for the blue balls." 

Oh, god. They're chafing. "No, it's okay. I totally get it." He strokes a fingertip down Mark's cheek. "You take your time, okay? I'm ready when you are." 

"Thanks, babe. I knew you'd understand." Mark kisses him again, smile against his mouth, deliberately slow and with so much _tongue._ Yukhei is convinced that his boyfriend is into cock and ball torture, or is letting the power get to his head. The power of being able to dictate when he gets hard or not. 

It takes all of Yukhei's willpower to pull away. Unfortunately for him, even the wet _pop_ as their lips disconnect drives him closer to the edge. "Cool. Uh," he points to the bathroom. "Do you mind?"

Mark lifts the covers away from him. "Oh, for sure. Have fun in there!" he calls out, and Yukhei smiles as he closes the door. 

Fly down and ass on the toilet seat, Yukhei gingerly pulls his aching dick out of his boxers. He palms it in his hand in commiseration. "Maybe we'll make him cry another day, huh, buddy?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it was the best self-induced orgasm of yukhei's life. the end.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/1999LlNE) • [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/yuchi)


End file.
